


Tears You Cannot Keep From Me

by TazersKaner (msrogersstark)



Series: Broken [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NHL All-Star Weekend, Other, Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrogersstark/pseuds/TazersKaner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tyler doesn't really get to see Patrice until after the draft has happened. They talked briefly on their way into the arena but they were shipped off to do different PR and remind Tyler that, yeah, he definitely wasn't a Bruin anymore"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears You Cannot Keep From Me

**Author's Note:**

> Tyler feels are what I live for. Here's a break from my Bennguin for some Bergy stuff.  
> \--  
> Title from: Porcelain by Marianas Trench.  
> \--  
> Basically I wrote this on my phone so excuse the mistakes.  
> \--  
> Set in a verse where Tyler needs some kind of strong leader in his life where ever he goes. 
> 
> You don't need to read anything of this series before hand.

Tyler doesn't really get to see Patrice until after the draft has happened. They talked briefly on their way into the arena but they were shipped off to do different PR and remind Tyler that, yeah, he definitely wasn't a Bruin anymore.  
During the draft, Tyler hangs with a few of the guys he's met before. He wants to talk to Kaner, but he can't. So he just sits back and watches Ovj make a fool of himself over a car. That is, until he's picked.  
When he'd run into Kaner that morning, it had been a relief. Tyler was Jamie-less and a little bit nervous. He didn't want to be here alone. He knew some of the guys, played with them before, but he didn't fit in anywhere. He didn't fit with the Hawks, or the Team Canada's. He didn't fit with the Juniors, or the Columbus guys. He only knew players from each category. But he didn't fit.  
Being drafted by Kaner calmed him down a bit. He trusted Nick as a captain, trusted Kaner would take care of him. He listened to the shitty reporter rave about his and Stammer's shoes and played along, even though he was itching for a drink. Then, he got traded.  
Sure, Tyler's done enough media to fake his way through anything. He wasn't broken up over the trade but the feeling it left in his mouth was bitter, not unlike the earlier drink he'd had. He craved something more. Something to dull the ugly, faded scars of the trade. Not the stupid fantasy one, the real one that shifted everything.  
He shuddered, not visible on camera of course, he was careful. And he shed his jersey for the white one, making some quip and then took the seat that Kessel had previously occupied.  
He made small talk with the guys on his team. They were stacked, to say the least. And thankfully, Ovi did some crazy car related thing and the focus was lifted away from Tyler. 

When they were finally let out into Columbus, with less than strict orders from Johnny telling them to sleep, Patrice made a beeline towards Tyler. Kaner seemed to be drifting towards him, but, seeing Patrice was already there, turned back to his team.  
"Hey bud, you okay?" Patrice touched his shoulder gently.  
"Why?" Tyler asked distantly.  
"You look a little sick" he murmured, steering Tyler away from the crowds of people and towards a quieter street.  
"This isn't the way to the hotel" Tyler mumbled. He'd memorized the location so he could just get there and not have to worry.  
"Ty, it's okay"  
They were far away from the main streets now, Patrice leading him down a quiet alley way.  
When they stopped, Tyler looked up at Patrice with wide eyes.  
"Bergy," he whispered. "I'm scared"  
Patrice pulled him into a tight hug.  
"I know, baby. I know."  
"I don't fit in here. I don't belong. And they traded me. Fuck, Patrice. They just had to do that."  
He was nearing tears now, working himself up.  
Tyler pressed his face into Bergy's shoulder and tried to keep himself together. Footsteps approached them a few minutes later and Tyler sprung away, wiping feverishly at his eyes. But Patrice looped an arm around his waist, despite the footsteps and held Tyler close.  
The footsteps revealed themselves as Kaner and Johnny, both walking rather quickly towards them.  
"I've got a cab on the way, Bergy" Johnny said firmly, once they were within ear shot. Kaner strayed from Johnny's side, moving quickly towards Tyler. Tyler watched Patrick until he was standing in front of him and then looked away. He couldn't face Kaner like this. Scared.  
"Ty," Kaner said quietly, trying to meet Tyler's gaze. "I'm sorry okay? I didn't realize the old trade memories. I would have done something if I'd known"  
Tyler nodded and waved Kaner's apology away.  
"It's just stupid"  
"It's not." Johnny stepped in. "It's not stupid, Tyler. It's okay. We understand. And we're going to help you."  
"How?" Tyler's voice shook, warning more tears were coming.  
"Right now, we're going to get in the cab." Johnny began. "And then we're going to go to the hotel. Can you do that?"  
Tyler nodded and clung to Bergy's side as the cab drove up.  
They made it to the hotel, and Tyler had managed to pull himself together enough to approach his teammates. They lingered in the lobby for a few minutes, Tyler staying close to Patrice the entire time. Soon, most of the guys were either headed for drinks, or to their rooms. Doughty cuffed Tyler on the shoulder, "You coming for drinks? Bet you could show the guys a few things about partying."  
Tyler steeled himself, he could do this. He opened his mouth but was cut off.  
"I think it'll be a no tonight, Drew. But thanks. It's just been a long day."  
Drew nodded and headed off to find the other guys.  
"I could have gone."  
"Yeah, no" Kaner replied, coming up behind him. "Alcohol and you don't exactly mix right now"  
Johnny was there too, nodding. Tyler sighed softly and walked towards the elevator.

Kaner and Johnny left at the door but not before Kaner had told him he could talk anytime, ( "I'm serious, Seguin. Text me.") and Johnny had whispered in his ear, promising that he was there for Tyler and that he was available to help. Tyler thanked them, even hugged Kaner goodbye, before closing the door.  
Then, it was just him and Patrice. Patrice opened his arms, and Tyler went to him. They sat down on the bed together, Tyler wrapped in Patrice's strong embrace. He felt safe.  
"Tyler, I get that this weekend is going to be hard for you." Patrice said softly. "But I'm here for you, Johnny and Kaner are too. You are not alone. You are safe with us. No more trades, no more bullshit. Kaner and Johnny will assure that."  
"But what if they tell the guys about... This?"  
"About what?"  
"About my fear of being alone. And being traded and not feeling safe. It's not normal."  
"Tyler," Patrice looked him straight in the eye. "Any guy here is mature enough to get it. I think Johnny told Getz and Nash. And Kaner will probably tell Drew and Nick about it, just to stop the drinking thing from happening again.  
But they are safe, Tyler. They understand. You have a valid reasons for your fears. You aren't alone in this."  
Tyler looked up at Bergy. "I think I love you."  
Patrice smiled slightly. "I think I love you too,"  
He pressed his lips to Tyler's briefly before standing up from the bed and heading into the washroom.  
"Get ready for bed, we've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
